ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Mark Twain House
' Mark Twain House' is the twenty-third episode of the fifth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary On this episode, the team continues their adventures with an investigation of Mark Twain's house. The home was originally built in 1874 for the Twain family who resided there for 17 years. Throughout their stay, Mark churned out a few books. Maybe you've heard of them. King Arthur's Court, Huckleberry Fin and Tom Sawyer, anyone? Having gone down in history as one of America's greatest humorists and author's, unsurprisingly, Twain and his family appear to be making their presence known in the afterlife as well. Numerous guests and tour guides have reportedly seen apparitions throughout the house that now operates as a museum. Once TAPS gets a tour of the hotspots they quickly get to work. Lead investigators Jason and Grant kick off the hunt in the dining room where an apparition was reportedly seen and the sound of footsteps were heard. While there, the two hunters hear light knocking sounds coming from the foyer then Jason sees two figures on his K2 meter. Later on, Kris and Amy survey the foyer area and Amy hears a voice that isn't Kris'. Next, Dustin and Britt research the second floor. They go to opposite ends of the floor so that they'll be able to give a full survey of the area. Out the corner of his eye, Britt notices constant movement in the nursery area. While Britt investigates the nursery, Dustin goes to Susy's bedroom (Mark Twain's daughter). During this time, both hunters hear a loud bang coming from the stairs. When the hunters go to see what was causing the noise, a cold breeze rushes past them. Later on in the evening, Jason and Grant have experiences on the second floor staircase. Although they're sitting completely still, each hunter feels vibrations on the steps. Then, they suddenly see an orb of light walking from the master bedroom to Susy's bedroom. There is no light being cast from outside and there are no other hunters in the house, so both Jason and Grant believes that the ghost of Susy is still roaming the house. Susy (or another paranormal) continues to make its presence known when Kris and Amy investigate the library. The hunters steadily hear footstep's coming from the floor above in the bedroom. Yet when the hunters head upstairs they don't see anything that could have been responsible for the noise. Determined to spot something, the investigators decide to move from room to room to provoke any spirits that may be camera shy. But unfortunately, they don't have any direct success using this methodology. After this, the team decides to wrap up and head back to Central Command to analyze the evidence. Meanwhile Jason and Grant survey the bedroom area where a murder took place and a woman died from childbirth. The ghosts of both victims is said to live there. The investigators here whispers but never see an apparition. Later in the night Amy and Britt conduct an EVP session and hear the same sounds. One of the voices sounds as if it might be a child. The movements, footsteps, shuffling and voices seem so near to the hunters and yet so far away because the apparition never manifests visually. In an eerie occurrence, most of the evidence was lost in a computer malfunction but TAPS was lucky enough to salvage some of the audio recorded during the hunt. During the analysis process, TAPS tracked the loud thuds heard on the second floor, the footsteps heard along the staircase and the host of personal experiences each of the hunters had. Their final decision is that the Mark Twain house is filled with paranormal activity. So the property, just like the author will continue to go down in history. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes